Batraz
by Ravendo
Summary: This is the story of Batraz. The horse who accompanied Tristan to Britain when he left his home in Sarmatia. My first King Arthur story, a bit on the short side but oh well..


**I apologize for my grammar, english is not my first language and I can't say that I find that language easy. **

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own King Arthur or any of the knights** **mentioned in this story.** **And no matter how many voodoo rituals and forbidden ceremonies will make them mine. Batraz the horse however is mine. **

My name is Batraz. I was named after a legendary Sarmatian knight when I was first given to him. My boy was one of the Sarmatian boys who were going to be taken and enrolled into the Roman army. I was five summers old when I was given to him by his father a year before the Romans would take us away from our home.

I was a young and proud war stallion, black as the night with two colored eyes. One dark brown and the other blue as the sky itself.

When I first laid eyes on the fifteen year old boy I fell in love immediately. He was a silent child, staying away from people, focusing on honoring his skills as a warrior. Humans feared him, they thought him not normal, but I saw something in him that few men would ever be able to.

I saw a gentle boy who was not shy, but would rather find himself in the nature than amongst his own kind. His father told him that I would protect him, carry him through any danger. And I promised myself that I would.

For a whole year we were constantly together. I would carry him across the plains and he would feed me apples and offer me love. We were friends. Companions. That day when the Romans came to take us away his father caressed my head and told me to watch over him.

I nibbled on his hair carefully to tell him that I would. My boy sat down in the saddle on my back and I turned. Carrying him away from everything we knew and held dear. There were other children among the Romans but my boy ignored them all and gently stroke my neck to calm me when I reached out to bite the other horses who dared to come to close to my rider.

After many weeks of travelling we reached the sea. I had never seen so much water before and I stamped on the ground nervously. My boy mumbled soft reassurances and scratched that place that I could never reach on my own.

I calmed immediately and let him bring me onto the ship. The journey over the sea was horrible and I would probably have gone insane if it weren't for my boy.

I do not know for how long we sailed but I was relieved when we finally arrived at Britain where the boys would be trained to full fledged knights.

And there they met Arthur. Arthur was a kind man who sometimes would give me apples and carrots, I liked him the best out of all of my boys companions, except for Lancelot. He had a soft spot for us horses and was easily tricked into giving us treats and kind words.

The years went by and my boy grew to become a man. A warrior that his ancestors would have been proud of.

He got himself another companion. Her name was Isolde, a beautiful hawk that helped my boy scout. I was jealous of her, I wasn't getting younger and she was free to roam the sky as a queen. But still I didn't want to trade my life for anything. I was happy where I was. As the strong, if not just a bit old, stallion that carried his rider proudly through any dangers, and sometimes, when there were no scouting missions for my boy, he would just take me out to run freely over the hills in Britain. And I swear that sometimes, it felt like we were flying.

I love my boy, and I would do anything for him. Even if it meant dying. And this brings me to where I am now. Lying on the battlefield with my head in my boy's lap. A spear stuck in my body.

We were attacked by Woads, fierce warriors who hated the Romans who were trying to suppress them. The knights and their horses fought bravely but my boy and I were having trouble.

My boy were the most skilled warrior out of all of them, it was my fault we were having trouble with fighting them off. I was simply too old. I was growing tired and when a woad tried to pierce my boy with his spear I did the only thing I could think off.

I reared and the spear pierced my body and I fell. My boy was quickly up again and disposed of the woad. I tried to get up on my legs but I found out that I couldn't. The battle was over and my boy took my head into his lap and caressed it gently.

"You've done well, old friend." His soft voice calmed me and the only thing I could do was lay there, looking up at him. "It's time for you to sleep now." The next thing I knew was blazing pain then nothing more.

**Well, this is the ending for my first King Arthur fan fic. Please review. I would love to hear from you and constructive criticism is always welcome.**


End file.
